roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Robbery at LexCorp Research Park
The Robbery at LexCorp Research Park was a heist orchestrated by Bruce Wayne in an attempt to steal a rock of Kryptonite from LexCorp Research Park. Background While intercepting Lex Luthor's men transporting Kryptonite, Superman interrupted the chase, damaging the Batmobile after Batman tried running him down and again when Superman tore the doors off. Superman (enraged by the death of Cesar Santos and the helplessness of using words to stop Batman's vigilantism) threatened the Dark Knight, warning him to give up his crusade (to ignore the Bat-Signal the next time it is shined into the sky), and that he should consider Superman's warning mercy, meaning that disobedience will carry severe punishment. As he turned to leave, Batman countered with a threat of his own, expressing his determination to make the godlike alien "bleed". Not impressed with Batman's threat, Superman flew off, while Batman promptly drove back to the Batcave in the damaged Batmobile. Back home, Batman tracked the Kryptonite to LexCorp Industries, with the intention of stealing it from there shortly thereafter. The next day, after watching the explosion at the Capitol, Bruce Wayne decides he needs to obtain the Kryptonite as soon as possible, and decides to break into LexCorp. Robbery at LexCorp Research Park Later that evening, after watching the explosion at the Capitol, being induced by the red notes and recent events to finally take offensive action against Superman, Batman breaks into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building, planning to successfully steal the Kryptonite he tried to retrieve the night before. Once Lex Luthor had left the building, Batman made his way into the building through the ventilation system, swooping down and taking out guards around the facility. Eventually, Batman made his way out into the main sector of LexCorp, engaging in combat against the heavily armed guards. After severely injuring a handful of guards, Batman sneaks into Luthor's main laboratory and retrieves the nugget of Kryptonite, leaving a Batarang in its place. As he leaves, the authorities and emergency services are alerted, as well as Lex himself. Aftermath With his experienced engineering genius, Bruce is able to swiftly invent and construct two effective anti-Superman weapons with Lex's Kryptonite - first using a laser to cut the xenomineral into a large spearhead (later constructing the thick shaft), and then gathering the leftover Kryptonite dust into 3 gas grenades, all encased in lead (rendering the danger invisible to Superman). In order to be at his absolute peak during the upcoming duel, Bruce also pushes his body to its physical limits with many intense workouts in his Batcave - dragging an extremely heavy truck tire from a considerable distance, hitting the aforementioned tire very hard with a huge sledgehammer numerous times, performing many pull-ups with extremely heavy weight plates chained to his dipping belt, bench-pressing more than a thousand pounds on a barbell, easily performing complex presses with extremely heavy dumbbells, and finally, pushing an already extremely heavy cart (loaded with dozens of large weight plates) for a large distance. With his physical preparation complete, Bruce retreats to mentally prepare at the abandoned Wayne Manor, where he is found by Alfred, who once more attempts to implore Bruce to stop, claiming that Batman cannot win such a confrontation, with it being "suicide". Bruce grimly responds saying that he is now older than his father Thomas Wayne had ever been, and that this might be the only thing Bruce does that actually matters, since despite Batman having defeated numerous Gotham City criminals and supervillains over the last 20 years, "criminals are like weeds", in that if 1 is pulled up, another grows in its place, while Superman has the potential to become the most formidable supervillain in history, so taking him down before that happens is "about the future of the world", something Bruce sees as "Batman's legacy".Category:Events